


Dates and Deals

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You buttered me up with the burger, didn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates and Deals

**Author's Note:**

> They’ve been coming to my mind lately. I'm not going to complain about that at all…it’s been a while.

Emily smiled as Jordan came and leaned over her desk. The temporary liaison was smiling as well.

“I'm going to go out and get something incredibly fatty to eat. Wanna join me?”

“Ooh yeah, that sounds perfect.”

“Wanna make it a threesome?” Morgan asked, listening in on their conversation.

“You wish.” Emily and Jordan replied at the same time looking at him. 

“Jinx!” Emily exclaimed and then covered her mouth.

Jordan laughed. She took Emily’s hand, pulling her up from the chair. I haven’t decided on pizza, burgers, or Turkish food.”

“Burgers.” Emily grabbed her stuff from the bottom drawer and then shut down her computer. She did it all with one hand since Jordan was still holding onto hers. “I need meat. I am in full carnivore mode right now.”

“I wouldn’t say whatever you might be thinking of saying if I were you.” Spencer said to Morgan as he walked past Derek’s desk on the way to his own. “I'm willing to put a whole paycheck on your regretting it.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Reid.”

“Meat sounds perfect.” Jordan replied. “And I think drinks are definitely in order. How do you feel about martinis?”

“Agent Todd, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Emily smiled as she and Jordan said goodnight and headed to the elevator. They saw Rossi on the way out, saying goodnight to him as well.

“What just happened here?” Morgan asked.

“I think Emily and Jordan are going on their first date.” Reid replied.

“Spencer, what are you talking about?”

“Well I'm not saying they are going on a date but it surely sounded like it. I mean it did to me.”

“And how much do you know about dating?” Morgan asked.

“Admittedly, not much but I do know body language, linguistics, and women. I know women from a distance. I know Emily pretty well.”

“Two women getting burgers and martinis is not a date. Two women eating burgers and having martinis in bed…that’s a date.”

“Does that even happen in real life?” Spencer asked.

“Doubtful.” Morgan shook his head.

“Emily and Jordan didn’t say where they were going to dinner. They could be…”

“Stop talking, Reid.”

“Why? Is it so difficult to imagine Emily possibly being in a relationship with someone of the same gender?”

“Oh no, difficult isn’t the word I would use. That’s not the word I would use at all.”

“Is it appropriate for me to use the word eww here?” Spencer asked.

“Not for what I'm thinking about but maybe for the fact that I'm thinking it.”

“Right.” Reid nodded and went back to work.

Morgan sighed and did the same. Paperwork was his nemesis and tonight was no different. He wouldn’t have minded going out and blowing off some steam but he needed to work on the mountain of stuff on his desk. Hotch was still in his office, which was nothing unusual, and was probably watching him. Derek didn’t want any trouble. He would do at least half of it, and then grab Garcia for some drinks.

***

“Oh my God, this is huge.” Emily laughed. “I don’t even know if I can bite this. Oh my God.”

“C'mon, do it. Do it, do it, do it.” Jordan was laughing too. She sipped her Cosmo and smiled at Emily.

“OK, I'm going to do it.” she took a deep breath. “Never let it be said that Emily Prentiss doesn’t follow through all the way on a dare.”

She took a bite of the bacon double cheeseburger and moaned. She chewed, moaning some more. Sinking back into the booth, Emily’s eyes fluttered shut. She gripped the table and moaned again. When she opened her eyes and looked at Jordan, the other woman was smiling.

“Good?” Jordan asked.

“Oh no, there's got to be a better word than that. I speak a lot of languages so I’ll come up with something. I just can't think of it right now because I might be having an orgasm. Get back to me later though OK.”

“Hmm, I didn’t realize you could come so easily Emily Prentiss. I always imagined it would take more work than that.”

“I'm easy these days.” Emily smiled. “Do you know how long it’s been since I've had sex?”

“With yourself or a partner?” Jordan asked.

“Ouch.”

“Ouch what? If it’s been a long time you should be past the hurt.”

“I'm not sure you ever get past the hurt.”

Emily smiled. She finished her martini and took another bite of her burger. Jordan took her to a place she’d never been in DC. That was saying something because Emily always knew where to get good food. She’d been a foodie for her entire life and had been around the world and back. In that time Emily enjoyed a lot of cuisine. 

The burgers at the Burger Shack on the outskirts of Georgetown were amazing. The martinis weren't too bad either. Jordan seemed to be enjoying herself as well. This was her third week at the BAU and it hadn't been easy. JJ was out on maternity leave. 

She ended up going out earlier than she wanted; Jordan was on her own. Hotch asked Emily to make sure she was alright. She took the job seriously. She knew what it was like to be the newbie on the team. 

Jordan was temporary but her job was integral to the analysts getting their job done. That was a lot for her to handle. Emily didn’t want to hold her hand the entire way but she felt protective of her. She knew, even without trying, that Hotch could be quite intimidating. 

Gideon, surprising to most, had been the one who eased her in. Once she proved her skill to him that was all he needed. Aaron Hotchner was never going to be that easy. So Emily would be Jordan’s Gideon.

“So?” Jordan asked.

“So what?”

“How long has it been?” 

“Lets just say too damn long.” Emily smirked.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“I think that might be alright. Wait…let me get another martini.”

Emily flagged for a server and ordered another vodka martini. They went surprisingly well with bacon cheeseburgers. When it came back she sipped it and smiled.

“OK, Jordan Todd, go.”

“Is there intra-team romance in the BAU?” she asked. “I know that’s a dumb question, of course there is. But at one point it was a little rampant in counterterrorism so I guess what I'm asking is are you in an intra-team romance.”

“Morgan’s single.” Emily replied.

“Nice deflection.” She smiled.

“So you weren't asking about Morgan, or Morgan and I?”

“I knew Morgan was free, Emily. If you recall we met when he tried to pick me up in a coffee shop.”

“I had actually forgotten about that.”

“Derek Morgan is a good guy, a great FBI Agent, and definitely gorgeous. He’s not exactly my type though.”

“He's like my brother and best friend. It’s easy to get close with your team. I'm sure it’s the same in counterterrorism but in the BAU we also travel together. It’s not easy to have a life when you do what we do. So we’re family, friends, and sometimes lovers…I guess.”

“But you’ve never gone there?” Jordan pushed.

“Once, but I'm not saying names and it’s over now.”

“Would you do it again?”

“I don't know. The relationship I had wasn’t just because that person was in the BAU. I cared about him, probably more than I should have. But I'm sure there are plenty of agents having affairs, flings, and everything in between. Fraternization is against the rules but I can't think of a single person who’s ever paid it any mind. Except Hotch…he's a stickler for the rules.”

“You don’t have to be a profiler to see that.” Jordan smiled. “I try not to take it so personally that he’s a bit…cold.”

“He’s not cold, really. You definitely have to get to know him.”

“That’s possible?”

“It takes time, and he's not always a participant. I know that probably doesn’t sound encouraging but Hotch is a good guy. Just because he's not easy doesn’t mean he isn’t worth it.”

“Yeah.” Jordan nodded, eating more of her fries. “I do understand that. My mother used to always tell me that nothing easy was worth having and nothing worth having was easy.”

“I don’t even want to talk about what my mother used to tell me.”

“So if I asked you out that wouldn’t be weird or uncomfortable?”

Emily stopped chewing when she heard the question and looked at her companion. She couldn’t deny that Jordan was attractive, and wouldn’t if pressed. A romp with someone in the BAU wasn’t out of the question but Emily always tread lightly. She didn’t think she was any good at relationships and most of the time others weren't good with sexual affairs. She’d also never really considered dating a woman. 

Emily didn’t have a problem having sex with a woman; there were many she found quite pleasant. But dating and relationships for her were always men. For some reason, right in that moment she felt guilty about that. Emily Prentiss never labeled herself and damn sure didn’t let anyone else do it. 

But now that Jordan was asking what she was asking, it made her think. Would she be willing to do something she’d never done before if the feelings and circumstances were right? Working together definitely meant the circumstances were not right. But they wouldn’t always be working together.

“You buttered me up with the burger, didn’t you?” Emily asked smiling.

“I could find so many more enticing ways to butter you up.” Jordan replied. “But now that I know that food is a weakness of yours, my non-idea was a pretty good idea.”

“It certainly was.”

“I don’t want things to be weird between us if you want to say no, Emily. You’ve been so awesome and I want our friendship to continue. Your support has made this transition easier. It’s just…my radar must be really off. I thought I felt the vibe and I haven’t been wrong in years.”

“You weren't wrong.” Emily shook her head.

“Oh.” Jordan smiled.

“The problem is the vibe you felt might get me slapped across the face.”

“I wouldn’t do that. If you don’t want to go out it’s totally OK with me. But I haven’t done this in a long time and I would've regretted not saying anything.”

“Can we keep doing this?” Emily asked.

“Eating?”

“I mean hanging out. I really enjoy hanging out with you. At the same time, if it turned intimate I wouldn’t be upset. I just…”

“You're not the relationship type.” Jordan finished the sentence.

“Something like that.” Emily shrugged. “It’s been so long that I honestly don’t know anymore. And I've never been in a relationship with a woman.”

“Oh. Oh my God, I thought…wait.” Jordan held up her hand. “You said you wouldn’t be upset if it turned intimate. I just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“I've been intimate with both men and women. I've only been in relationships with men, and it’s been a long time since either.”

“I understand.”

It had been a while for Jordan as well. Work kept her busy and she loved her job. Work wasn’t everything though. She missed being with someone. 

She missed laughter and fun and sharing and sex. While Jordan didn’t know Emily that well the attraction was instant. Emily was brilliant, kind, witty, and her body was to die for. Jordan didn’t want to think about her breasts, her belly, and her thighs but it was impossible not to.

“I have tickets to the Glam-O-Rama show.” She said. “They're a band that does a lot of 70s glam covers. I see them every time they come to town and this time I have two tickets.”

“I love 70s glam songs. I'm there!” Emily smiled. “If I'm in town anyway; I really hope I'm in town.”

“If you're not in town then neither am I.”

‘That’s true. We’ll make a deal, if we’re in town then we go to the show and have a blast. If not, whatever town we’re in, we’ll have drinks and lament missing the show.” Emily held up her martini glass. “Deal?”

“It’s a date.” Jordan tapped her glass on Emily’s.

“Yes, it is.”

***


End file.
